Prior to and during flight, it is desirable for the crew of an air vehicle to have information regarding the weather conditions along the planned flight path. Based upon the weather forecast, the crew may take appropriate actions, such as by altering the planned flight path to avoid or minimize the effects of the weather conditions or by altering the manner in which the aircraft is a operated, such as by changing speed and/or altitude, to counter the effects of the weather conditions.
The crew of an aircraft generally receives information regarding a weather forecast prior to a departure of the flight. The crew can examine the forecasted weather conditions and then take into account those forecast weather conditions during the subsequent flight. The information regarding the weather forecast may be provided in various forms, such as textual information coupled, in some instances, with a visual or other graphical representation of the forecasted weather conditions.
Once the aircraft is en route, the weather forecast may be updated so as to take into account changes in the weather forecast and to otherwise provide updated weather information. Since weather forecasts are generally only reliable and therefore valid for some period of time following their generation as a result of the changes in the weather conditions that may occur over time, the time period for which a weather forecast will remain valid is also generally provided, such as in text that accompanies the weather forecast. However, managing the forecast data and integrating that data into situational awareness of the predicted flight impact may disadvantageously increase the workload on the crew.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an improved technique for providing weather forecasts to the crew of an air vehicle. In this regard, it would be desirable to provide an improved technique for providing weather information in a manner that is intuitive and that does not meaningfully increase the workload upon the crew. Additionally, it would be desirable to provide an improved technique for providing weather information to the crew of an air vehicle such that the crew is advised, not only of the current weather conditions, but also future weather conditions.